The Gift
by Toby Danger
Summary: What do you give the Rave Master as a thank you gift for saving you? (Haru x Elie fluff)


Groove Adventure Rave: The Gift

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

_This fic was inspired by a cute drawing of Elie in a bunny suit I found on Deviantart. It just inspired me to wonder what circumstances could bring Elie to dress sexy for Haru.. Enjoy. _

_---------------------_

Haru Glory yawned as he plodded toward his room, his body aching from a long sparring session against Musica and Shuda. As he reached the door, he was looking forward to the familiar feeling of closing his eyes, falling onto his nice comfy bunk, and drifting off into a relaxing sleep. Night in and night out, this was how he ended the day. Head for bed, fall, snooze.

Except when he entered the room, there was something different about the scenario. That something was Elie, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

He blinked, and then stared at her. He was slightly mistaken. It was Elie, wearing a dangerously tight black velvet dress, with matching hot pants, dark fishnet stockings on her legs, and a set of pretend bunny ears on her head.

"Hi Haru." She greeted cheerfully, her smile lovely as always.

He tried to swallow, his brain not fully working. He'd seen many strange things in his time as the Rave Master, but Elie dressed like one of those cocktail waitresses he'd glimpsed at one of those bars Musica had dragged him to once… well it really did boggle the mind.

"Are you okay?" She leaned forward, looking a bit concerned. His eyes immediately diverted to what seemed like veritable miles of cleavage revealed in the v-neckline of the dress. He stared for a few minutes, before managing to look at her face again, hoping he hadn't been caught.

His mouth was suddenly dry. "Elie… what are you doing here?"

She patted a spot next to her. "Come here, sit down."

He stood still. There was something very odd about all this. When the hell did Elie ever wear anything more revealing than her usual tank-tops and miniskirts? And why in here? He wondered if this was some kind of trick by one of the others.

Then she gave him the look. That heartfelt one where her pupils seemed to grow gigantic, and she appeared as if she would burst into tears if things didn't go her way.

Damn. He could never refuse those eyes.

As he sat down, the mattress creaked, and she wobbled a bit as it sagged under his weight. It only served to prove just how tight that outfit was on her. Any more shaking and it would burst apart.

"Comfy?" Her hand moved to touch his. There was a slight tingle when her smooth skin stroked his knuckle. He tried not to flinch.

"Yeah…" He breathed, staring at her, wondering if he'd fallen asleep already and this was a dream. Only in his dreams had he seen Elie in such daring outfits. But he could still see the same attractive traits he saw whenever he looked at her. Her cute expressions, her beautiful smile.

"That's… a nice outfit…" He managed to say. It was all he could think of.

"Oh, you like it?" She beamed with pride. "Thank you. I was a bit worried about it, but Julia and Belnika told me I would look great in it. I'm glad you agree."

Of course. It would be the other girls in the gang how put her up to this. They were always meddling with the unspoken bond between him and her, trying to make it something more… yet somehow, he never seemed to mind.

"Elie, what is this all about."

"I want to give you something."

That was her explanation? He was expecting something a bit more revealing along the lines of 'Fooled you!' or 'I'm trying a new look.' Or maybe just the three words he couldn't bear to tell her himself…

"Give me… something?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking… you've done a lot for me this past year… you've helped me through all kinds of scrapes.. you've saved my life so many times… and you helped me find my past…"

"Well, yeah, I said I would. It's no biggie to help you. I'm happy to." He certainly had felt happy, when after days of crying, she had finally come to terms with being Resha Valentine. She had found her life, fulfilled her dream. She was happy. And that was all he wanted.

"I know.. but sometimes, it feels too much. You do all this for me… and I've never given you anything back."

But she had. She'd given him laughter when things seemed bad. She'd given him hope when he felt he could no longer fight on. When the fear of losing to Dark Bring hit him… she reminded him he was never alone. Through her, he had found a new lease of life beyond his old one.

She continued, her eyes looking at the bedspread, and a blush beginning to creep around her face. Not for the first time, he thought she was the cutest being ever created.

"So… I thought of what to give you… Julia and Musica helped, and well…"

She looked at him again, her eyes warm and earnest, and she spread her arms wide. "Here you go."

He blinked, not quite understanding. She was giving him… herself?

Then it clicked. The sexy costume. She wanted him to… do… that…?

This was wrong. This was not how we wanted things to go. Their bond.. relationship, however they called it… for so long, it had been perfect, with nothing to disrupt it, apart from the occasional near-death battle against Dark Bring. He would protect her, laugh at her antics, enjoy her company, and make sure she was happy. She would comfort the others, cheer them on, and make sure they were happy.

She fulfilled him. And he wanted to fulfill her, make sure she was safe. Truthfully, he wanted to do more for her, but that would have been dangerous.

But this… this was overstepping the mark. She wanted to get closer, that was obvious, but he didn't. At least, not now, not when they were marked for death by Lucia. She was already in enough danger, staying with him. The last thing he wanted was to risk everything, his friendship, her life, over a roll in the hay.

She shuffled closer to him, causing her chest to vibrate distractedly. Her shoulder brushed against his. She was so close, he could smell vanilla in her hair.

He kept telling himself the reason he kept his distance was so she could not be hurt. Because longing for her was safer than loving her. But every time she spoke his name, touched him, looked at him with those amazing eyes, he felt his resolve crumble. He wanted to return the love she gave and more…

"Elie… why are you doing this?" It was a good question. Why do this for him, the guy who kept getting her into these messes.

She frowned, that cute frown she reserved for hard thinking. "Because you deserve it."

"No I don't."

"Because you need it?"

"I don't"

She sighed. "Well then… I'm doing it… just because, okay?"

He blinked. "That's not an answer."

"Well, it's all I got. I can't help how I feel about you… and this is the only way I know how to say it." Her eyes traveled downward, looking at the floor in a shamed manner. "If you don't like it.."

He couldn't resist. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and gently pulled her onto his lap. Sitting on it, she couldn't help but look at his face.

"It's.. a lovely gesture… I'm just don't think I can accept it. Not without.. it affecting things."

"Like what?"

"Our… friendship."

"We'll still be friends."

"But after this.. we won't. It'll be different."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Without warning, her arms snaked behind his back, pulling her against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, the floppy bunny ears on her head brushing against his face.

"How do you feel about me?" She whispered.

He felt he should be honest. After all she had been through with him, she deserved it. "You're the most precious thing in my life." It sounded stupid to say it, but it was true. Without her, he didn't have anything.

"And will that change if we do this?" He could see a serene smile on her face, as if she already knew the answer.

"Never." He affirmed. "I'm just concerned you might get hurt."

"How?"

"Well… I might… of someone might come after you, because then you'd be my…" He swallowed. He couldn't quite say 'lover' yet."

"Haru… you have to stop worrying so much." Her voice was so soft and soothing. Or maybe it was the heat from her body. "I've already been nearly-killed several times already. And I'm still here. Because none of those things matter. The only thing that's important… is that you're still around."

She looked at him with kind eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

He smiled. "You always make me happy. You have ever since we met."

"Then.. tonight, you can be uber happy."

He chuckled, not just because of her little quip, but because his mind felt clearer.

Nothing would change, unless he let it. The world might be saved, or the world might end, but there would be one constant.

She would always be his. And he would be hers forever.

She looked into his eyes. "You know.. it's rude to not open a present right away.

Of course.." He smiled, his lips moving to brush against her neck "But there's nothing wrong with admiring the wrapping for a bit.

"Always making people wait…" She breathed, stroking his hair.

"There's never a rush.. you have to take time to enjoy a really good gift…"

He couldn't think of anything else to say. He decided to stop torturing her – and himself – and kissed her deeply.

And as he removed the dress, his last rational thought was that this was the best present ever.

--------------------

Musica flung open the door to the cabin. "Yo Haru, get your ass out of bed! Breakfast is ready!"

He then looked over at the bed, his eyes widening in shock. He'd expected to find Haru snoring away in a heap.

He hadn't expected to see Elie, laying quietly asleep clad in Haru's shirt, and Haru next to her, arms tight around her, and a set of fake rabbit ears perched on his head.

He shook his head in disbelief, and quietly made an exit.

"Well, he sure took his sweet time."

THE END.


End file.
